1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of cementing a liner onto the face of the glenoid cavity of a scapula and a tool which is used to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humeral endoprostheses were introduced for the treatment of fractures of the proximal humerus and arthritis of the shoulder joint in the early 1950s. This operation evolved into a complete shoulder replacement with the addition of a high density polyethylene surface to cover the glenoid cavity which is located on the scapular side of the glenohumeral joint. Firm fixation of the polyethylene to the small glenoid cavity with acrylic cement called Methyl Methacrylate has been a constant problem. The complex mechanics of the shoulder joint accentuate this problem and frequently leads to loosening of the polyethylene liner. This difficulty has led many surgeons simply to return to the early surgery of a humeral endoprostheses and omit the polyethylene liner despite its superior pain relieving qualities.